A Game of Chicken
by Veratrum
Summary: Jack invites Jamie to play a game. Boy/boy content, don't like, don't read. Upped to M rating, just in case.


**Disclaimer: Do not own**

I was jostled awake by a sudden freezing sensation on my midsection. Opening my eyes, I saw it was Jack Frost, sitting on me.

I groaned. "Go away, Jack, you may not need sleep, but I do." With that, I pulled my pillow out from under my head and covered my face with it, for he had sent a nonexistent breeze to open my curtains and let the sun stream through. Seriously, how did he do that?

"Come on Jamie, I'm bored." Even when sounding…well, bored, Jack managed to make it sound playful.

We had become fast friends after that day in my bedroom, when I had almost stopped believing. Now, years later, at 16, we were nearly inseparable. He follows me everywhere, making sure I'm safe. He's helped me get out of tough spots on more than one occasion. More kids are starting to believe in him, and it makes him ecstatic when someone else sees him.

He's confided in me on more than one occasion about his fears. He's scared of not being believed in again, because this time if no one believes, no one sees, then he's gone. He can't come back. It's one of the joys of being a Guardian. He's right to be worried, though. He spent three hundred years alone, and now only a small amount of children can see him. They could stop believing at any time.

I've assured him I would never, ever, stop believing, and when I have children, they would believe too. I'm not losing my best friend. It always makes him feel better, but eventually he gets worried again. It's a cycle, one I don't mind. I would do anything for him, and reassuring him is so easy, it's second nature.

This is why I felt perfectly okay telling him exactly where he could shove his boredom.

"Can we play a game?" He asked, completely ignoring my comment.

Taking the pillow off my face, I threw it at him as hard as I could. Unfortunately, another gust of wind blew it off course. It landed harmlessly on my desk. "You're waking me up at-" I glanced at the clock next to my bed. "7 o' clock in the morning, to play a game?" I asked incredulously. "Are you insane?"

Again, he ignored me and my assault. "It's called chicken. I saw a couple of teenagers playing it last night, and I thought it looked fun. Have you heard of it?"

Groaning, I realized he wasn't going to go away anytime soon. "No, Jack. I haven't. How do you play?" I pushed him off as I was saying this, so I could sit up. He hovered a foot or so above me while he explained.

"Well, we each take off a piece of clothing, and the first one to get embarrassed and chicken out loses and has to do whatever the other wants. Simple, right?" His grin was devilish. "So, you wanna play?"

If it meant being able to go back to sleep, I would do just about anything right now. "Uh, okay. You go first."

Dropping onto the ground, he patted the floor, telling me to sit with him. I rolled my eyes and sat across from him. As soon as I was down, he gripped the sides of his ever-present hoodie, and lifted it above his head. He tossed it to the side and leaned back, grinning. "Did I forget to mention that you have to mimic what player one does?"

I glared at him. "I think you forgot to mention that, yeah. Dick." I muttered that last part under my breath, but I know he heard me. He only grinned a bit wider.

"Go on. You agreed to play. Keep in mind, if you chicken out, you have to do whatever I want."

I sighed and lifted my pajama shirt off, which was really just a tank top, tossing it to the side with his hoodie. "Can't I just go back to bed, and we play this later? It's a Sunday and I have to study for a test tomorrow."

"Nope. You said you would play. Once the game starts we have to finish it. Stopping now constitutes as backing out." With that, he took his undershirt off, throwing it onto the growing pile to our sides. I took a second to admire his physique. He had a natural swimmers body, with lightly defined abs and a slim waist.

He noticed me checking him out, and smirked. To cover up my blush I quickly went on with the game...except there was one problem.

"Uh, Jack? I don't have an undershirt." I gestured to my naked chest. "I can't copy what you do."

"Really, Jamie, you should wear more clothes. It's freezing." He smiled at his little joke. "Well, we'll just have to improvise. Take off your pants instead."

I slowly pulled my pajama bottoms down, lifting my butt so I could slide them smoothly off. My blush was very noticeable now, since it had spread to my chest. I was wearing only a pair of boxers, while Jack was still wearing pants and maybe underwear.

I noticed that his skin had more of a blue tint than normal. Is that how the cold Guardian blushed? If so, I was glad I wasn't the only one. Although he was much better at hiding his embarrassment than I was. Cocky bastard.

Tossing my fleecy pants onto the pile, I said "Your turn, Jack."

He stood up and unbuttoned his pants, peeling the tight-fitting material down his legs. Once he had thrown them onto the pile, he sat cross-legged again, except he was a bit closer to me than before. We were maybe a foot apart now, me in my black boxers, him in pure white boxer briefs.

Suddenly I got more nervous than before. I was going to have to get naked in front of my friend. My palms were beginning to sweat and my blush was getting redder. I couldn't do it.

"Okay, Jack, you win." I fidgeted. "Can I go back to sleep now?"

"Are you sure, Jamie? Remember, you have to do whatever I want. And I'm not going to go easy on you." He put his chin on his hands, grinning from ear to ear.

"Yes, Jack, I'm sure. I just want to get back in bed at the moment. You win." I stood up to go put my clothes back on, feeling very self-conscious.

But before I could even take a step, a gust of wind blew me back onto my bed. "Right now you have to do whatever I want." Jack said, as he drifted onto my midsection again. "I won."

He brought his face close to mine, and I was slightly scared. "Wh-what do you want me to do?"

"We're going to have a little fun." He breathed, as he brought his lips to mine.

* * *

**Yeah this was lame. I'm so sorry.**


End file.
